Get My Girl
by RiverdaleHales
Summary: Based off of 2x05, after Betty & Jughead's breakup they are both taking it really hard, Archie tries to fix the situation on both ends. Can he fix the situation he caused between his best friends or will the infamous Black Hood win again? Read as Archie, Veronica, Jughead, Betty, & the rest of the Riverdale gang attempt to finally conquer the darkness that is Riverdale...
1. Chapter 1: Ripped

As Archie Andrews enters through the double doors of Riverdale High, providing fist bumps and the usual smiling nods at fellow classmates, he notices that something is off. He sees Veronica at her locker applying lip gloss and adjusting the pearls that occupy her neck. She looks into a small oval shaped mirror sporting her signature smug smile.

"Hey, V" Archie mutters attempting to move through the crowded hallway.

Veronica smiles at the sight of him.

"Have you seen Betty?" Archie asks.

Veronica smile quickly shifts to a glare.

"Oh, Archikins. I think she has made it very apparent that I am not her favorite person right now." Veronica says as she runs her hand down the left sleeve of Archie's varsity jacket.

"Veronica, this is serious. You don't know the whole story," Archie whispers, looking into Veronicas eyes.

Veronicas face changes to one of concern, "Enlighten me then" she says removing her hand from Archie's sleeve and crossing her arms.

Archie grabs her upper arm, leaning in, "I will, but I need to know, have you seen Betty?" Archie says with worry in his voice.

"No," Veronica pauses, "Arch, what is going on?" Veronica leans in.

"Later Ronnie, okay?" Archie mutters leaning in and placing a small peck to the side of Veronica's mouth; and then walks away.

Archie hadn't talked to Betty since she asked him to break-up with Jughead for her, and oh man was that painful. He didn't want to do it, but how could he say no? The pain in Betty's eye was so apparent it ripped Archie apart. Betty was his friend, hell his best friend, since grade school the two of them had been best buds. They did everything together, they had sleepovers and long overnight phone calls. He loved her, she was being tortured from the inside out. On Friday, when she asked him to do what he did, it tore him apart. But, it tore her apart more, and he knew that. He had to do what he had to do for her; everything was for her. If the rest of the weekend had been how it was on Friday for her, hell he thought there had to be permanent bags under that girl's eyes.

Frantically, Archie pulls his phone out of his right pocket, dialing Betty's number. Although, he knew she wouldn't answer, she hadn't all weekend. Archie hated not being able to be there for her, but he couldn't miss his football tournament or that would've been even more suspicious. Breaking up his two best friends had to be an all-time low for Archie, the pain in their eyes was haunting him, keeping him up at night, he had to fix this. Just as he suspected, there was no answer from Betty. He quickly did a check of Betty's first period and the room for the Blue & Gold, with no luck, he decided to make a house call.

As he knocked on the door of the Cooper's house, he knew there would be no answer. He opened the door to silence. _Was she here?_ He thought. He headed up the stair case. As he neared her room, the door was shut. Archie peeked in, immediately hearing muffled sniffles and gasps. Awe hell, she was bawling. Archie rushed to the bedside, noticing Betty curled up with a blanket in the fetal position bawling. Her hair was a mess, she was shaking, her clothing consisted of a plain white t-shirt and oversized gray sweatpants. She looked like she hadn't showered in days.

"Betty?" Archie said placing a hand at the small of her back.

But, that only made Betty cry harder.

He couldn't see her face, but he knew it was bad.

Archie attempted to get her to sit up, but it was no use, he could tell she hadn't moved in days. He pulled Betty into his arms, attempting to soothe any sense of loneliness she might have. He felt like such an ass. He did this, he caused this, he is the reason she is spiraling. Betty continued to sob, slowly dampening the white t-shirt that accompanied Archie's chest. He held her as she shook, running his hand up and down her back just to try and calm her down.  
"Betty, I don't want to ask what's wrong because I know, but what can I do?" He mumbles against her head.

With a sniffle Betty finally looks up, "He won't stop calling," she quivers.

Archie shutters, instantly understanding that she's talking about the Black Hood. But, all he can see are Betty's empty, yet piercing, green eyes accompanied by large swollen blue and purple patches under them. Archie's grabs Betty's head, pushing it back into him chest, just holding her.

"Betty, I am so sorry." He whispers.

"No, Arch you don't understand." Betty mutters.

"What do you mean?" Archie questions.

"After you left for the tournament, he called again. He led me to an abandoned house, the one on the edge of fox forest at the end of the service road, you know it?" Betty says through sniffles.

Archie nods with concern.

"I thought he was going to show me who he was, but he fooled me, again." Betty says starting to sob again.

"Betty you went alone!?" Archie exclaims.

Betty stops him, "I had to, he would've killed someone if I didn't." Betty explains.

"What happened?" Archie asks.

"He made me put on a mask," Betty shutters. "Like him," she continues. "He said he was trying to show me how similar we are."

"Betty, you are nothing like that monster." Archie says trying to console her.

Betty start sobbing again, "I had to give him a name or he said he'd kill you," Betty mutters not looking Archie in the eyes.

"Betty," Archie stutters.

"I did." She continues.

"Who?" Archie demands. "Betty who!" Archie exclaims louder, backing away from Betty.

"Nick St. Claire" Betty whimpers.

"Oh, Betty" Archie pulls Betty to him again.

"Archie, I'm just like him." Betty sobs. "I'm a killer"

"Betty, Nick's not dead." Archie mutters.

Betty sniffles, looking up "He's not?"

"No, Betty he's not." Archie says trying to soothe her.

"I haven't left my room all weekend, I couldn't bare to know. I haven't checked my phone or the news, I didn't want to know." Betty says. "My mom thinks I've been in bed with the flu all weekend." She continues.

Archie doesn't speak.

"Arch?"

"Yeah?" he snaps.

"Why hasn't Jughead come by?" Betty questions him. "I know I haven't check my phone, but I thought he would've at least come by," she continues.

Still Archie says nothing.

"Archie, what did you say to him?" Betty says moving out of the comfort of Archie's lap.

Archie still says nothing, closing his eyes and placing his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose.

"Archie!" Betty demands.

"I might've went too far." Archie mumbles.

"What?" Betty exclaims.

"Jughead's a Serpent!" Archie tells her.

Betty eyes fill with despair and a somber look of confusion takes residence on her face.

"When I went over to Jug's place all of the Serpent's were there. They asked him if he was ready for the last step of some initiation," Archie says confused. "I got carried away, I was so angry and I just kept talking and I might've went too far." Archie continues.  
Betty stands from the bed, "You're lying" she says.

"Betty, c'mon have I ever lied to you?" Archie asks, standing.

"Jug would never become a Serpent. That's his dad's life not his, we've talked about this." Betty exclaims placing her right hand on her hip, pacing.

"Betty, Jughead is a Serpent." Archie tells her.

"What did you say?" Betty stops pacing.

"What?" Archie asks.

"You said you got carried away, what did you say?" Betty says, her voice getting a little louder.

Archie walks over to Betty's window sill and sits down, dropping his head between his knees.

"Archie!" Betty yells.

"I told him-" Archie pauses. "I told him you had been agonizing over breaking up with him," Betty eyes fill with rage. "For weeks"

"Archie!" Betty says furious.

"I know Betty, I know. I'm so sorry." Archie pleads.

"I can't believe you." Betty says defeated.

Betty starts to grab her things. Her coat, her phone, and her wallet. Muttering under her breath, before finally reaching for her keys.

"Where are you going?" Archie questions standing to meet her at the vanity.

"I need to see him. I need to fix this." Betty tells him.

"No," Archie says.

Betty looks up at him, "What?" she asks.

"Let me fix this." Archie tells her. Betty shakes her head, pushing her tongue to her cheek. "Let me make this right, I did this, I need to fix it." he pauses. "And no offense, but you look like hell." Archie says, Betty chuckles softly. "I will find out what's going on with the Serpents, okay? I will tell him everything, I promise. I'll fix this." Archie says leaning in grabbing Betty's hand.

Betty nods, and Archie removes the wallet, phone, coat, and keys from Betty's hands placing them back on the vanity. Betty sinks back into the bed, just as Archie opens the door to her closet.

"What are you doing?" Betty questions.

Archie removes an oversized gray t-shirt from one of the hangers and a pair of pink plaid pajama pants from one of the bins. Not saying anything, he walks into the bathroom and turns the nobs on the tub before placing the plug after getting the temperature right. Archie walks back into Betty's bedroom, only to see her curled up back in the blanket with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Oh, no. If you think I'm gonna leave you curled up in the bed your crazy." He says.

"Arch," Betty whines, sitting up.

"Let's go." Archie says reaching out for her hand.

"Okay, but not that shirt." Betty says nodding to the windowsill where Archie had laid out the clothes he removed from the closet.

"And why not?" Archie questions.

Betty's eyes fill with tears again, "Because it's Jug's" she mutters.

Archie pulls Betty into a hug, "Then it's perfect," he tells her.

Betty sniffles again.

"Okay, enough crying. I'm honestly not sure how you have any tears left." Archie says, pulling away from her. Betty sniffs letting out a small chuckle.

"Take a bath, relax. I'm going to fix this." Archie says.

Betty nods, placing her hands in the back pockets of the sweat pants that might as well be glued to her body.

Archie smiles at her, grabbing a towel and wash cloth from the hall closet and placing them in the bath room, before descending back down the stairs.

He has to fix this.

Just as Archie approach's Jughead's trailer, hands in coat pockets, he hears a sudden commotion. Serpents emerge from the far end of the trailer, laughing and nudging. Leading them, is Jughead- now sporting a Southside Serpents leather jacket. Archie sighs, looking at his feet in disbelief.

"Well, would you look at what we have here." Sweet Pea mutters.

Jughead turns around, to see Archie looking defeated- he's instantly concerned.

"Can we help you with something pretty boy?" Another one of the Serpent's says.

"Guys, I got this." Jughead steps forward placing his hand down palm out, warning the rest of the Serpent gang to back off.

Archie finally looks up, seeing the cuts and bruises that took residence all over Jughead's face. Archie looks stunned and confused.

"What do you want, man?" Jughead questions. "Here to tell me how much of a disappointment I am, again?" Jug continues.

"Jug," Archie mutters.

"Archie, I have nothing to say to you," Jughead says with warning.

"Look man, I just want to talk." Archie explains.

"No," Jughead mutters. "You know what, no-"

"It's Betty," Archie cuts him off.

Pain fills Jughead's eyes, Archie knew that would get his attention. The Serpents see that as a cue to leave, nudging and grabbing Jughead's shoulder, saying they would see him later.

After all of the other Serpent's leave, Jughead paces further into the road, one hand on hip one hand on chin.

"What's Betty?" Jug asks.

"Jug, she's in bad shape." Archie says.

"Why are you here Archie, ripping my heart out the first time wasn't good enough for you?" Jughead says with anger. As the word _'you'_ exits Jughead's mouth, he walks up to Archie and shoves him, hard.

"Jug, chill out- you don't know the whole story." Archie exclaims through shoves.

"What?" Jughead stops.

"The Black Hood has been calling Betty," Archie starts. "He told her there were certain people she had to cut out of her life or he would, his way." Archie continues.

Jughead stares at the ground, confused.

"The Black Hood told her that if she didn't break up with you, he would kill you." Archie tells him.

Jughead still doesn't say anything, stunned.  
"Jug, she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she asked me to."

"So, she didn't want to break up?" Jughead asks.

"No, man. It was just another one of the Black Hood's twisted games." Archie explains. "She didn't want the Black Hood to hurt you, but it was too painful for her to put not only you but herself through that. She knew you would know something was up and you would get her to tell you what was going on." Archie continues.

"But, you said she had been agonizing over it," Jughead defends. "You said she had been planning it for weeks." Jughead continues.

"I know man, I had to make you believe it. But, I was way too cruel. I saw that you were joining the Serpents and that sent me over the edge. I was angry, with you, with her, with the Black Hood. I went too far, and I'm so sorry." Archie pleads.

Jughead can't say anything, he's stunned.

"Betty is in hell, man. She's been crying for days, the Black Hood won't stop calling her, using her. She lost V, she lost you, she's a mess man." Archie continues to plead.

Suddenly Jughead has a moment of realization. He begins to walk towards his motorcycle on the opposite side of the trailer.

"Where are you going?" Archie questions as he follows.

But, Jughead doesn't answer.

Archie grabs Jughead's shoulder to get him to stop. Jughead turns around, "Jug, you're in serious danger. If the Black Hood finds out that you know about this, and that you trying to fix this. You could get yourself killed." Archie tells him.

"Since when did you become so scared of the Black Hood?" Jughead questions. "What happened to the Archie that formed the Red Circle, the Archie that wanted to take the Black Hood down. Now, he's targeting the people that you love the most and you just want to back down?" Jughead questions.

"Well, I won't. The fact that Betty's been living this, alone. Just about guts me, and she's not going through this alone anymore." Jughead says, begin to walk towards the motorcycle again.

"I knew something was up, I knew Betty would never do something like this, or especially send you to do it, no offense." Jughead says almost talking to himself. "God, I feel so stupid." Jughead says straddling the bike.

"I'm gonna go get my girl," Jughead says before placing the helmet on his head and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2: Hollow

Chapter 2

Archie hops back into the truck and for second thinks about heading back to Betty's. But, he knows that's most likely where Jughead is headed and he knows he needs to let the two of them figure that out on their own so he heads back to the school. He knows Veronica will be getting out of Vixens practice soon and he owes her an explanation. Just as Archie puts his truck in park outside of Riverdale High the double doors of the gym open and the Vixens exit, a group of girls all looking the same in their yellow and white Riverdale baseball tees and their yellow striped knee socks. But, Archie can pull Veronica out of any crowd. The girls giggle and smile, all holding matching navy-blue gym bags. When Veronica catches sight of Archie her mood changes. Archie pulls the keys out of the ignition and hops out of the truck, leaning on the driver side door after he closes it. Veronica smiles and waves to the girls as she splits from the pack and makes a b-line for Archie's truck.

As she reaches the truck she crosses her arms and tilts her head, "Well, hi there stranger," She says looking at the ground and then looking back at him.

"Hi," Archie smiles, finally feeling some sense of relief. He goes in for a hug, but Veronica slowly backs away.

"You owe me an explanation," She states.

"I know," Archie stammers. "Can we go back to my place and talk," he continues.

Veronica nods before putting her right index finger in the air, "But just talk," she says.

"Okay," Archie smiles. Following Veronica to the other side of the truck before opening her door and helping her in.

The drive to Archie's house could not have been more awkward. The two didn't say a word to each other, except the occasional _"how was your day?" "fine"_ two line mutters.

As they enter Archie's room, Veronica takes a seat on the bed.

"Okay, speak," She demands.

"What do you want to know?" Archie exclaims, running his hands down his jeans before taking a seat in a desk chair.

"Everything." Veronica states. "Why did you leave school?" she asks.

"I went to see Betty," Archie starts.

"Betty!?" Veronica cuts him off. "Archie, what the hell?" she exclaims. "You saw what she did to me on Friday, how she treated me." Veronica breaks. "Seeing as I'm your girlfriend, I would've thought you would stand with me,"

"Ronnie, stop." Archie cuts in. "Betty is my friend and she's your friend too! Asking me to pick sides is really old Veronica of you, V." Archie retorts. Veronica's eyes go cold, _maybe he had gone too far again._ Archie stands, and walks over to Veronica, "You don't know the whole story,"

Veronica cuts him off again, "All I know is that I'm your girlfriend, but you chose Betty over me today. Why? You just had to go and be Mr. Knight and Shining Armor. You always choose Betty over me, why?"

"Veronica, do you want to know what's going on or not?" Archie yells, he's done being mister nice guy.

Veronica's eyes go wide, she didn't expect him to get stern.

"Sit down and listen to me, this is important." Archie continues.

Veronica sits back down on the bed, and Archie's moves the chair over and sits in front of her placing his hands on her knees.

"The Black Hood has been calling Betty," Archie starts.

Concern comes over Veronica's face.

"He told her that she had to cut you out of her life, or he would kill you."

Tears form in Veronicas eyes.

"And Jughead?" she mutters stiffly.

"And Jughead." Archie assures.

"That's why she said what she did to me? That's why her and Jug broke up?" Veronica pleads.

Archie nods.

Veronica stands again, "I can't believe this, here I've been bashing on her for hurting me when in all reality she was being forced too. I feel horrible-" Veronica paces.

"V, calm down. It's going to be fine." Archie says. "You didn't do anything wrong," he continues.

Veronica glances at him with guilt in her eyes.

"Ronnie, what did you do?" Archie asks.

"Ugh, I was just so angry with her. But, I didn't mean it. I really didn't mean it." Veronica still pacing.

"Veronica," Archie stands grabbing Veronica by the shoulders.

"Arch, I sent Betty so many nasty text messages. Saying how horrible of a person she was, telling her she was a waste of space, and a disappointment to everyone. I told her that no one deserved her and Jughead is lucky he got out when he did." Veronica mutters with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ronnie." Archie pulls Veronica to his chest.

"She was right," Veronica muffles.

"What?" Archie questions.

"Everything she said to me at the party, it's true. She was right." Veronica continues.

"V, she didn't mean any of it. She was forced to do it, and trust me it is tearing her apart." Archie tells her.

Veronica pulls away, "Archie, that came from somewhere. She just didn't just pull everything she said out of thin air. I'm a shallow, privileged, and let's face it, bad person."

"Veronica, no you're not. The old you might've been, but you've changed, you're an amazing, loving, caring, and kind person now. Trust me, Betty see's it and so does everyone else." Archie reassures her.

Veronica leans up and kisses Archie's lips, before molding herself into him in a tight embrace.

Recognition comes suddenly comes across Veronica's face, "The Black Hood did this?" she mutters softly.

"What?" Archie looks down.

Veronica pulls away from him, but still as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Betty, went through this alone." Veronica still realizing the situation.

"V, what are you going on about?" Archie says confused.

"You said the Black Hood's been calling her?" she asks.

"Yes," Archie nods. "Ronnie, what are you getting at."

"Betty has been going through this by herself," Veronica pauses. "How is she?" she continues.

"I'm not gonna lie it's not good," Archie tells her.

Veronica winces, "Tell me exactly what happened,"

Archie explains everything, the first phone call, the circumstances, the breakup, the Serpents- everything.

"Veronica, she's been crying nonstop for days, I have never seen her this distraught. It's starting to scare me. She looks like a walking zombie." Archie tells Veronica as she sits on his lap. "When I got to her house this morning, it was bad. She was curled up in a ball, just sobbing, barely able to catch her breath. She looked like she hadn't showered in days, and her cheeks were red and raw from how many tears had fallen down them- and her eyes V, oh my god her eyes were so bloodshot and she had eye bags so big and swollen, so black and blue, it looked like she had gotten into a pub brawl. It's bad V, really bad." Archie shutters recalling the morning incidences.

Veronica rubs a hand on his chest trying to soothe his memories, wincing as she hears of her best friend's state of mind.

"We need to help," Veronica exclaims.

"I already spoke to Jughead, I think he's with her now." Archie tells her.

Veronica sighs, "I really hope they can walk it back," Veronica mutters.

"They can, I know they can, and they will." Archie tells her.

"I need to see her," Veronica tells him.

"Give it time, V" Archie states. "She's been through a lot, she lost her best friend, her boyfriend, her pride, her sense of control. She takes heartbroken to a whole different level." He continues.

"I feel so horrible," Veronica sighs.

"I know," Archie starts. "I still can't shake this feeling of betrayal." He says.

"We need to do something," Veronica tells him.

"Veronica you don't understand, if the Black Hood finds out you know, or Jughead knows, or even I know- we all risk being killed." Archie winces, "We risk Betty being killed."

"Archie c'mon," Veronica exclaims.

"Veronica, I'm serious we are all in a lot of danger if we try to intervene-" Archie says.

Veronica stands, "Archie, there four of us and one of him, I'm willing to take my chances."

"Yeah, and the one of him has a sick twisted head and a gun." Archie exclaims. "I don't want to see you, or someone else I love get killed." Archie says slowly.

Veronica's face goes blank, "I love you, too"

 ***Betty's House** *

As Jughead pulls up outside of Betty house, he notices Archie's truck is still gone. He's hoping Archie will stay away, just for a short time. He needs to sort this mess out with Betty, alone. The Cooper's aren't home judging by the fact that there's no cars in the driveway, but Jughead still parks his motorcycle on the street and removes his helmet before replacing it with the infamous crown beanie that was being kept in the storage compartment under the seat.

As Jughead reaches the top of the stairs, Betty's door is open, he watches as she secures a messy bun to the back of her head. He wishes it was her infamous perky high pony, but she's still so beautiful. He instantly recognizes that she's wearing one of his t-shirts. She wore it home on the night they first said, _"I love you,"_ to each other, and he wishes more than anything they could go back to that night right now. She still hasn't realized that he's there, just watching her. She stands to hang a towel on the hook next to the closet and as she has her back turned towards the door, he places a light knock on it. She jumps startled, but not before he lets three words slip from his mouth.

"Hey, there Juliet."

Tears fill her eyes naturally as she catches sight of him. She practically runs into his arms and begins sobbing, yet again. Jughead attempts to soothe her, placing her head in the crook of his neck and running a hand up and down her back, lightly shushing at her mild sobs. He carefully picks her up, bridal style, and attempts to lay her in bed. He slips in next to her, sprawling a light cotton blanket over the both of them. Betty curls into his side, practically molding herself into him.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbles softly.

"Hey hey," Jughead starts. He can tell she hasn't slept in days, is it possible that she even lost weight? "Just rest, we can talk later." He continues, whispering.

Betty nods sleepily, before drifting off to sleep enveloped in Jughead's arms.

Authors Note: So, this is all you get for now! Sorry, about the cliffhangers, but that's how I get you to keep reading! I know this chapter was shorter and I'm sorry to all my Bughead shippers, but they story has to be more than just about them, hence the Varchie scene. I'll update again soon, where you'll get to see Bughead "talk it out," stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: Pawn

Chapter 3.

Betty wakes, groggily she leans up on one arm. She suddenly realizes Jughead isn't with her. Was he ever there? Did she just imagine the whole thing because she was so tired? She yawns and fully sits up in the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she sees Jughead's signature converse sneakers in front of the closet door. Okay, she realizes she didn't imagine it, but where was he? She glances at the clock on her bedside table. It reads, 5:32 pm, her parents have to be home. Did her mom kick him out? No, she wouldn't, would she? Betty stands from the bed, and starts for the door. As she descends the stair case, she can hear voices coming from the kitchen. As she enters the dining room, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie sit next to each other at the small oak table.

Veronica catches sight of her, "Your mom let us in," Veronica mutters.

Betty looks confused. Suddenly Mrs. Cooper comes out the kitchen and hands Betty a glass of water. Being oddly kind, "Come, sit honey," she tells Betty.

"What's going on?" Betty asks.

Alice sits opposite of Jughead, Archie, and Veronica; Betty slides into the chair next to Jughead, he gives her a slight smile.

"Your friends were just telling me about all of the lies you've been spreading around town." Alice retorts.

Betty's face goes cold, she glares at her friends.

"Betty, c'mon just hear us out." Archie pleads.

"What are you talking about," Betty tries to distract.  
"Betty, I know you haven't been sick all weekend. You really thought I would believe the flu over those horrendous bags under eyes?" Alice stammers. She reaches across the table for Betty's hand, "I just thought you had gotten into a fight with Jughead and you were upset," she continues. "Why didn't you tell me about the Black Hood? Your father and I could've helped you."

"I can't believe you guys," Betty glances at her friends. "Why did you tell her?" Betty demands.

"It was Archie's idea," Veronica starts.

"Wow, thanks V" Archie cuts in.

Veronica gives him an apologetic glance.

"Look Betty, you need help. The Black Hood, he's torturing you and your letting him." Archie pleads.

"No," Betty starts.

"What?" Alice asks.

"No, you can't help, none of you can help." Betty stands. "I can't believe you Archie, you know how dangerous this is. If he finds out that any of you know, that any of you are trying to help- he will kill again." Betty shutters. "I'm his distraction, I'm keeping him from killing," she starts to pace. "If I make one wrong move it's all over," she stops pacing. "It could be you," she gestures towards Veronica. "Or you," Betty gestures toward Archie. "Or you," she gestures towards Jughead, sounding hysterical.

Jughead stands, "Yeah, and if we do nothing it's gonna be you." He yells.

Betty wipes a single tear from her right cheek. She stands tapping her foot, but she won't look at them, she can't.

"We're going to see Sheriff Keller, you're going to tell him everything." Alice cuts in.

Betty snaps her head to the direction of her mother, "No we're not," she pleads.

"Yes, we are, I'm done, this Black Hood is not going to use my daughter as some pawn in his little twisted game." Alice stands.

"Mom, look around." Betty mutters. "He already has," Betty forms tears in her eyes. She turns and runs back upstairs slamming her door as she gets to her room, sobbing yet again.

Alice's arms fly up in defeat, before she sits down resting her elbows on the oak putting her head in her hands.

Jughead reclaims his seat at the table, and Archie runs a hand down Veronicas back.

"What are we gonna do?" Veronica is the first to speak.

"She's going to talk to Sheriff Keller," Alice looks up from her hands.

"She's really worried the Black Hood will get violent if we try to intervene," Jughead starts.

"She's my daughter," Alice cuts in. "I know what's best for my daughter,"

"With all due respect Mrs. Cooper, Betty is extremely smart if she says no then I'm respecting that. By us intervening without her, we very well could be putting her in greater danger than she is now." Archie says.

Alice stands from the table and walks over to the small counter the separates the kitchen and the living room, she picks up a small clutch and a set of car keys. "That's the difference between friends and parents," she mutters.

"Where are you going?" Jughead stands confused.

"I'm going to talk to Sheriff Keller, I'm doing what's best for my daughter. And while you guys might think differently, well frankly you don't matter. You are more than welcome to join me, but if you won't then get the hell out of my house." Alice retorts, before gesturing towards the front door.

Veronica and Archie stand, looking defeated they walk to the front door with their heads down.

"Where are you guys going?" Jughead questions, obviously upset.

"C'mon man you heard her," Archie gestures towards Alice.

"Let's go," Alice gestures to Jughead.

"No, I'll be damned if I'm just going to leave her here," Jughead gestures towards the stairs. "Alone and upset," he pauses. "Frankly, I surprised you're okay with this," Jughead gestures at Archie.

Archie glances at him, confused.

"You left her here- all weekend, alone, crying, hurting." Jughead retorts. "You didn't think for one second that you could've called anyone?" Jughead continues. "Me or Veronica?" he gestures at Veronica.

Archie's still silent.

"Or did you just want her to still be weak and vulnerable, so you could have her all for yourself when you got back?" Jughead accuses.

"Guys, c'mon not now-" Veronica starts. "Not here."

"I know you're not over her Archie," Jughead mutters, before exiting through the Cooper's front door.

Archie still says nothing.

Veronica holds a long glance at him.

"Let's go, V" he finally says leading her out the door, and down the long path on outside of the house.

After a walk around the block to cool off Jughead starts towards his bike. As he straddles the seat and begins to replace his beanie with the helmet, he notices the door on the shed behind the Cooper's house is open; he gets an idea.

After he lugs the tall ladder out of the shed, he gently places in against the right side of house right below Betty's window. He begins to climb, thinking about what he's gonna say to her. He doesn't even know where to start, but he knows they have a lot to talk about.

He lightly taps three consecutive knocks to Betty window, he can see her wrapped up in a blanket, laying on the bed. The same blanket they were both wrapped in not even an hour ago. _Jughead had dozed off and when Betty's mother came home from work, the slam from the front door startled him awake. As Alice ascended the stair case, she spotted Jughead holding Betty in the bed. Jughead pressed the index finger from his free hand against his lips, signaling for Alice to keep quiet. Alice, while confused, nodded and pulled the door closed. Not too long after, Jughead heard a knock on the front door. He instantly heard Archie and Veronicas voices, and soon footsteps ascended the stairs. Veronica lightly opened the door and asked for Jughead to come down stairs. Jug nodded, and carefully pulled Betty's limb body from his side. She groaned as he moved and he knew it wouldn't take long for her to fully wake up._

Betty rolled over, cheeks rosy, and glanced at the window. Slowly rising out of the bed she walked towards the windowsill. It took all of the strength she had in her to raise the window.

"Hi beautiful, can I come in?" Jughead mutters.

Betty doesn't say anything, but she backs up signaling for Jughead to come in. She sniffles.

"Everyone left," Jughead whispers.

"I figured," Betty gestures towards her door, signaling at the silence.

"Betty, we need to talk." Jughead says, before sitting on the windowsill.

Betty wipes her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know," she nods.

"Look Jug," Betty stutters, tears forming in her voice.

Jughead rushes to the edge of the bed, sitting next to her.

"I don't know how you can even look at me right now," Betty whispers.

"Hey hey," Jughead wraps an arm around Betty's shoulders.

"Why didn't you call?" Betty glances up.

"What?" Jughead asks, almost confused by the question.

"I heard what you said to Archie," Betty starts.

Jughead still silent.

"I sat at the top of the stairs, I heard everything." Betty stands.

Jughead looks at her defeated, before dropping his head between his knees.

"You still think there's a possibility of me and Archie?" Betty questions. "You and I both know that Archie doesn't see me like that," she continues.

"Do we?" Jughead retorts.

"What?" Betty mutters.

"You and Archie,' Jughead pauses. "Do we really know that he doesn't have feelings for you?" Jughead pleads.

"He's with Veronica," Betty tells him.

Jughead rolls his eyes.

"He's my best friend, Jughead." She says.

Jughead is still silent.

"Jughead," Betty pauses. "I'm your girlfriend-" She goes stern.

Jughead cuts her off, "Are you?" he retorts.

"What" Betty looks stunned.

"You sent Archie, of all people to do the one thing you knew would hurt me the most." Jughead tells her.

"Of all people?" Betty begins. "Jughead, I sent Archie because I couldn't bear to see you hurt," she continues. "Look at me," Jughead looks up at her. "It's killing me," Betty pleads.

"Betty, but Archie." Jughead looks back down at his hands.

Betty leans down, placing her hands on his face. "No _'but, Archie'_ me and Archie are friends that's it, nothing more, I am yours." Betty leans in and places her forehead on his. "Archie was cruel, maybe to cruel. But, I had to make you believe it, I had to make you hurt." Betty pleads tears once again forming.

Jughead possess' her mouth, ravishing her with an electric kiss, so full of passion she didn't want it to ever end.

"I had to please the Black Hood-" Jughead cut's her off.

"Enough, enough. I understand," he tells her.

He wraps his arms around her.

"But Betty," Jughead starts.

"Yeah Jug?" She asks.

"I have to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4: Raw

Chapter 4.

Betty sits on her windowsill with her knees pulled into her chest. She wishes she could just crawl inside herself and get away, just for a little bit. She had her right index finger and thumb pressed to her lip, as she looked out the widow towards Archie's house.

Jughead had an appointment with his dad at the jail that he couldn't miss, so he had to leave her. She could tell he didn't want to, not in the state she was in. But, she didn't even know that she wanted him there after what he had just told her.

" _Betty, I have to tell you something," Jughead says to her._

 _Betty looks up at him, "Jug, I know you're a Serpent." Betty mutters._

 _Jughead looks down at her confused._

" _Archie mentioned something about it, and when I saw all of those cuts and bruises," Betty raises a hand to Jughead's face. "I knew it had to be true." She continued._

" _Betty, I-" Jughead starts._

" _Jug, I understand." Betty turns around, still in his lap. "Someone needs to take a stand and reunite the Northside and the Southside." She continues. "While I wish it wasn't you," Betty pauses. "And while I wish it didn't involve you becoming a Serpent." She places both of her hands on Jughead's face. "I support you," Betty leans in to kiss Jughead, but he pulls away. Betty looks at him confused. "What?" she whispers._

" _I kissed Toni," Jughead slowly mutters._

 _Betty's hands fall from his face, "What?" she whimpers._

" _I kissed-" He starts to say again._

 _Betty stands and cuts him off, "No, I heard you but-" she starts. "Why?"_

" _Betty, I'm so sorry." Jughead says._

 _Betty doesn't look at him._

" _I was vulnerable," Jughead starts. "She took advantage of that."_

" _Stop-" Betty tells him._

" _What?" Jughead asks._

" _It's fine." Betty tells him, beginning to walk towards him._

" _Betty, it didn't mean anything I swear." Jughead continues._

" _I said it's fine." Betty says, now standing directly in front of him._

" _You don't seem fine." Jughead said, signaling towards the tears in Betty eyes._

 _She wasn't fine, but how could she be mad? She didn't have the right to be upset with him. She did this, she caused this. He was vulnerable because of her, they technically weren't together- because of her. The betrayal hurt like hell, but what could she do?_

 _She wrapped her arms around him, single tears fall from her cheeks. She let them fall on to Jughead's jacket, so he wouldn't see her tears._

" _I hate to cut this short, but I have to go see my dad." Jughead mutters._

 _Betty ends the embrace, wiping her cheeks._

" _You can come with me if you want," he tells her._

" _Looking like this," She gestures down her body, giving a small chuckle._

" _Okay, well I'll come back when I'm done?" Jughead says almost as if it were a proposal._

" _I think I'm actually going to call V," Betty tells him._

" _Okay well, call me later then?" Jughead asks, slipping on his converse._

" _Yeah," Betty nods, giving him a small smile._

" _Okay," Jughead smiles, he stands and places a small kiss to Betty's left cheek._

 _Betty smiles, but winces at the contact. It hurt, both physically because her cheeks were so raw from crying and emotionally, because the intimate contact just didn't feel the same._

Betty grabs her phone from the nightstand next to her bed. She presses the power button and tucks the hair on the right side of her face behind her ear. She needed to call Veronica. The last time they really spoke hadn't been great, but Veronica knew now that Betty's intentions weren't whole. But, that still didn't make Betty feel any less worse about the situation.

As Betty scrolls through her text messages, she taps on Veronicas contact. Betty's mind swirls, text messages, tons of them. Horrific messages from Veronica, reading things like "You're are such a waste of space," "Nobody needs a piece of Northside priss," and the one that hurt the most, "Jughead is lucky he got out of your relationship when he did, your spiraling and he doesn't need another piece of darkness weighing down his life." Betty's eyes filled with rage, she notices the time stamp, they were sent on Saturday; before Veronica knew the truth. Could Betty really hold this against her? Betty quickly typed up a message, ' _Hey V, come over? We really need to talk.'_ Veronica responds almost instantly, _'OMW'_

Not even five minutes later, there's a light tap on Betty's bedroom door. Veronica peeks her head in.

"Hey, V." Betty says.

"Hey," Veronica enters the room.

"I didn't expect you to get here that fast." Betty says, refastening her hair in a bun.

"I was just next door at Archie's," Veronica says taking a seat on Betty's bed.

Betty nods, before turning around in the chair at her vanity.

Silence fills the room, neither one of them saying anything.

Finally, Veronica speaks, "I'm so sorry, B."

Betty sighs, looking at her. "No, I'm sorry."

"Those messages were way out of line, and-" Veronica starts.

"No," Betty cuts her off, standing. "I was way out of line." She continues, gesturing at herself.

"B, you had no choice," Veronica starts. "You had to hurt me, and trust me you did." Veronica sighs.

Betty flinches.

"Betty, I get why you did what you did." Veronica says.

"V, I'm so sorry." Betty goes in for a hug.

"We both said and did things we regret," Veronica says over Betty shoulder. "Can we just put it behind us?"

"Yes," Betty smiles, pulling away from the hug.

"Can we get you cleaned up now?" Veronica asks her.

"Please," Betty smiles.

Betty sits in the chair in front of the vanity, letting down her hair.

Veronica grabs a hair brush.

Brushing through Betty's hair, Veronica notices a somber look on Betty's face.

"What is it," Veronica mutters.

"Huh?" Betty snaps out of the trance.

"Something's wrong with you," Veronica starts. "What is it, besides the obvious. Signaling at the Black Hood.

"What? Nothing." Betty stutters.

Veronica stops brushing and turns Betty towards her.

"Talk to me," Veronica says.

After moment of silence Betty whispers, "Jughead kissed Toni."

"What?" Veronica yells, eyes wide.

Betty looks down at her hands.

"When?" Veronica asks.

"Friday night," Betty mutters, looking up at her; pressing her tongue to the inside of her left cheek.

"After the-" Veronica starts.

"After the break up." Betty finishes her sentence, standing.

"What are you gonna do?" Veronica asks, concerned.

"I don't know," Betty starts. "I mean what can I do?" she starts to pace. "We technically were broken up, he said it didn't mean anything." Betty shrugs.

"Betty, c'mon." Veronica sighs.

"He said he was vulnerable and she took advantage of him," Bettys says.

"We need to do something about her," Veronica says.

"About Toni?" Betty questions. "V, no." She shakes her head.

Veronica nods.

"Veronica, I can't hurt another person-" Betty starts.

"Betty, we don't have to hurt her. But I think we need to talk to her." Veronica tells her.

Betty sighs, looking down.

"Betty, she can't get away with this. What she did was wrong and she needs to know that." Veronica explains.

Suddenly, there's a knock-on Betty's bedroom door.

"Sheriff Keller is down stairs, he would like to speak with you." Alice opens the door.

Betty looks at her stunned.

"Veronica I think it'd be best if you leave," Alice nods at Veronica.

"No," Betty cuts in.

"I'm sorry," Alice raises her eyebrows.

"Veronica can stay." Betty says, stepping towards Veronica.

"Betty, I am you mother, and I will not-" Alice starts.

"Mom, just stop." Betty interrupts.

Alice raises her eyebrows once again.

"Stop acting all high and mighty," Betty accuses. "Stop acting like your mother of the year." Betty grabs Veronica's hand, "You can't make me say anything-"

"Betty." Veronica eye's Betty.

"I'll go downstairs to be polite, but I'm not saying anything-" She continues, lightly squeezing Veronica's hand for support.

Pushing through the door, Betty follow's Alice down the stairs.

Sheriff Keller is on the phone, the room is tense.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Keller says into the phone, nodding before slapping the phone shut.

"What's going on?" Betty asks.

"I'm sorry to cut this short ladies, but I have to get down to the station right away." Keller starts.

Alice glances at him confused.

"Nick St. Claire was just found dead in his jail cell," Keller says.

"What?" Veronica mutters, shocked.

"Shot." Keller tenses.

"Murder," Alice whispers.

"Looks that way." Keller says turning towards the door.

Fear fills Betty's eyes, this was her fault.


End file.
